Sesame Street (DisneyRockz Style)
DisneyRockz's TV-spoofs of Sesame Street starring Disney characters. Cast Current cast Muppets *Elmo - Mickey Mouse *Big Bird - Baloo *Grover - Donald Duck *Abby Cadabby - Minnie Mouse *Telly Monster - Scrooge McDuck *Count von Count - Tigger *Oscar the Grouch - Don Karnage (TaleSpin) *Bert - Anna (Frozen) (DO NOT CHANGE THIS, PLEASE!!!) *Ernie - Elsa (Frozen) (DO NOT CHANGE THIS, PLEASE!!!) *Cookie Monster - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Prairie Dawn - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Herry Monster - Pocahontas *Baby Bear - Winnie the Pooh *Zoe - Kristoff (Frozen) *Barkley - Pluto *Rosita - Elena (Elena of Avalor) *Snuffy - Sven (Frozen) *Two-Headed Monster - Chip and Dale *Slimey - Meeko (Pocahontas) *Guy Smiley - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Rubber Duckie - (Frozen II) *Murray Monster - Moana (Moana) *Ovejita - Pua (Moana) *Rudy - Piglet *Jiminy Cricket (extra!) Humans *Alan - Goofy *Chris - Timon (The Lion King) *Nina - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Mother Goose (Kate McKinnon) - Mary Poppins *Cinderella - her Disney version *Charlie - Bonnie (Toy Story 4) Animals *Bernice - Sven (Frozen) Celebrities * Kate Micucici - Webby (DuckTales) (voice actress reference) * Whoopi Goldberg - Shenzi (The Lion King) (voice actress reference) * Amy Adams - herself * Ginnifer Goodwin - Judy Hopps (Zootopia, voice actress reference) * Jason Bateman - Nick Wilde (Zootopia, voice actor reference) * Lea Salonga - herself * Kristen Bell - Anna (Frozen, who also plays Bert, voice actress reference) * Mila Kunis - Kit Cloudkicker (TaleSpin) * Keagan Michael Key - Ducky (Toy Story 4) * Josh Gad - Olaf (Frozen, who also plays Rubber Duckie, voice actor reference) * Seth Rogen - Pumbaa (The Lion King) (voice actor reference) Former cast Muppets * Betty Lou - Terrence (Tinker Bell) * Little Bird - Molly Cunningham (TaleSpin) * Biff and Sully - Phineas and Ferb * Hoots the Owl - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Frazzle - Bubba (DuckTales) * Kermit the Frog (Muppets) - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) (Kermit is not an actual Sesame Street character, like Homer is not a Disney character albeit acquired from the company) Humans and animals *Bob - Bob Parr (The Incredibles) *Gordon - Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Susan - Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Luis - The Prince (Snow White) *Maria - Snow White *Mr. Handford - Oaken (Frozen) *Gabi - Clarabelle Cow (Classic Disney) *Celina - Lalaine *Miles - Horace Horsecollar *Gina - Alice *Dorothy - Gubbles (Mickey Mouse) Characters Current cast New_Mickey_articulated_welcome.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Elmo Img_9363.jpg|Baloo as Big Bird Donald_live 2.jpg|Donald Duck as Grover Minnie_new_york_articulated_redesign_closeup.jpg|Minnie Mouse as Abby Cadabby Scrooge_Character_central.jpg|Scrooge McDuck as Telly Monster Tigger_live.jpg|Tigger as the Count Don Karnage DL2.jpg|Don Karnage as Oscar the Grouch d9851feddf17263b143bff98f905ea6e.jpg|Anna as Bert and Elsa as Ernie 11988205243_be356085be_o.jpg|Stitch as Cookie Monster rebecca-cunningham-disneyland.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as Prairie Dawn disney-live-pooh 1.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Baby Bear wdw-dhs-kristoff-frozen-disney-frozen.jpg|Kristoff as Zoe Articulated Pluto 2.jpg|Pluto as Barkley elena_pfhwdwmk.jpg|Elena as Rosita 3049802932_b1354bd3f2_z.jpg|Chip and Dale as the Two-Headed Monster Nick Wilde DisneylandParis.jpg|Nick Wilde as Guy Smiley disney-live-piglet 1.jpg|Piglet as Rudy 5829887375_15945b4161_z.jpg|Goofy as Alan 8204719865_8605fabc88_b.jpg|Timon as Chris Judy-Hopps_SHDL.jpg|Judy Hopps as Nina Former cast WDW-DHS-Snow_White.jpg|Snow White as Maria Oaken_lutefisk.png|Oaken as Mr. Handford DSC07517.jpg|Clarabelle Cow as Gabi 5554249470_429bb3a60c_b.jpg|Alice as Gina Prince naveen as gordon.jpg|Prince Naveen as Gordon Phineas-phineas-and-ferb-2.98.jpg|Phineas as Biff Ferb Fletcher in Take Two with Phineas and Ferb.jpg|Ferb as Sully Profile - Louis the alligator.jpg|Louis as Hoots Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs DisneyRockz Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof